


golden hearts

by kontent



Series: June 2019 [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: Josie wakes up to the sound of birds singing outside their window. The sun is streaming in, painting the room in a warm golden light. It’s nice to wake up next to the people you love.





	golden hearts

Josie wakes up to the sound of birds singing outside their window. The sun is streaming in, painting the room in a warm golden light. 

Archie is sleeping on his back, the freckles on his pale skin shining like drops of gold. His hair is messy, falling into his face. He looks so peaceful, it makes her heart ache a little.

Josie takes the time to trace his tattoos - the flowers bloom across his rips, extending towards his hips. She knows they aren’t just a fashion choice - they hide some of the worst scars Archie has gotten over the years in prison. He doesn’t really talk about that time - he just gets that lost look in his eyes whenever something reminds him of these years.

Sometimes, that fills her with blinding rage - he was locked up for  _ years _ , for a crime he didn’t commit. She wants to scream, to fight, to undo what has been done - but she can’t. Most of the times it fills her with a sadness she doesn’t know how to deal with.

Her fingers brush over his rips. Archie chose to hide the dark reminders by putting flowers, reminders of beauty and growth and life, over them. He got through that time, and instead of falling down the rabbit hole, he fought after they finally revisited his case. He got out and gave his everything to become a better person than before.

Her fingers dance over Archie, leave his skin in favour of sliding her hands over Sweet Pea’s arm. He has wrapped that arm loosely around Archie, a lifeline to make sure he’s still here. 

Sweet Pea deserved better, too. For so long, life gave him nothing but pain, and so he lashed out at the world around him. He built himself a castle, protecting himself and his soft heart. She doesn’t blame him. There is no reason to - because Sweet Pea kept his heart soft and kind, and that is the most important thing.

Sometimes Josie is overwhelmed by the fact that two boys with hearts of gold love her. But today she just smiles, enjoys the warmth of the sun and their skin against hers. It’s nice - to wake up and to know that there is nothing to do. It’s nice to wake up next to the people you love.


End file.
